Numerous latex medical articles are known, which are required to sustain their aseptic properties over a prolonged period of time. One solution to this problem is to produce a medical article containing a dispersed antimicrobial agent, which releases the antimicrobial agent over an extended period.
It is known that certain heavy metals such as gold, silver, copper and zinc as well as compounds thereof exert an antimicrobial effect upon a wide spectrum of microorganisms, including various bacteria and fungi, at very low metal ion concentrations. This effect is called an oligodynamic effect. Moreover, medical devices have been produced which take advantage of this effect. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,902,503, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference.
Nonetheless, there is continuing need for antimicrobial latex medical articles containing antimicrobial agents, which are released from the articles in a sustained fashion so as to maintain the antimicrobial properties of the same.